greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Private Practice)
The third season of Private Practice premiered on October 1, 2009 and concluded on May 13, 2010. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 10 PM on ABC, although the twentieth episode occasionally aired at 9 PM. The season consists of 23 episodes. Summary The challenges that Dr. Addison Montgomery and her co-workers at the Oceanside Wellness Group face every day have bonded them into a tight knit family, but big changes may be just around the corner. They are tested at every turn by the moral and ethical dilemmas that accompany their clinic's unique medical cases. Addison learns a huge secret about her past while dealing with new feelings for a friend, Sam and Naomi receive a life-changing announcement from their daughter, Cooper's personal life is affected when Charlotte joins the practice, Dell struggles to raise a daughter on his own, and Violet realizes she has an important decision to make regarding the well-being of her baby. With a prescription for a healthy dose of romance, drama, and heartwarming moments, "Private Practice" makes perfect. Plots *Addison and Naomi manage to save Violet and her baby, but their friendship has taken a serious hit upon Naomi leaving the practice. Naomi has yet to find her place in the new practice. *Addison deals with the loose ends of her crush on Noah when his wife pays her a visit. *Violet suffers from PTSD following the attack and decides that leaving her baby with Pete is best for the boy. *Charlotte joins the practice as a sexologist, all the while maintaining her job at St. Ambrose. *Sam decides to work as a cardiothoracic surgeon again. *Maya reveals she's pregnant. She and her boyfriend get married, with Sam and Violet planning the wedding for her. Naomi finds herself unable to deal with the situation and avoids her daughter. *Addison and Pete end up together and she helps him to take care of his son. *Violet decides to leave town for a while and after returning, she is ready to take care of Lucas. She and Pete end up in a custody battle. *Amelia Shepherd arrives in Los Angeles and decides to stick around. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (23/23) *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder (23/23) *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (20/23) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman (23/23) *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King (23/23) *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (13/23) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett (23/23) *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (20/23) Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace (15/23) (as of The Hard Part, recurring previously) Special Guest Stars *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (1/23) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (1/23) Recurring Guest Stars *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent (2/23) *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman (1/23) *Tessa Thompson as Zoe Salter (1/23) *Robin Weigert as Amelia Sawyer (1/23) *DaJuan Johnson as Martin Salter (1/23) *James Morrison as William White (6/23) *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife (10/23) *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker (2/23) *Sean Bridgers as Frank Dawson (1/23) *Joey Luthman as Evan Dawson (1/23) *Stephen Collins as "The Captain" Montgomery (3/23) *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett (7/23) *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis (5/23) *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Forbes (1/23) *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant (1/23) *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley (1/23) *Rosanna Arquette as Corinne Davis (2/23) *Christina Chang as Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (4/23) *Derek Phillips as Eddie Lindy (3/23) *Judith Hoag as Angie McConnell (3/23) *Michael Reilly Burke as Simon McConnell (3/23) *Monica Keena as Kayla Lindy (3/23) *Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd (5/23) Prominent Guest Stars *Mimi Kennedy as Eleanor Bergin *Melissa McCarthy as Lynn McDonald *Rebecca Field as Rachel Gold *Marguerite Moreau as Lynn Jarvey *Tracie Thoms as Colette *Lucy Kate Hale as Danielle Palmer *Lauren Bowles as Cyndy Roberts *Nora Dunn as Geraldine Ginsberg *Ever Carradine as Kara *Bruno Campos as Dr. Scott Barker *George Newbern as Dr. Brian Reynolds Recurring Co-Stars *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker (4/23) *Kate Lacey as Nurse (2/23) *Jack and Joey Bobo as Lucas Wilder (11/23) *Martin Carlton as Anesthesiologist (2/23) *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Danielle (1/23) *Conni Marie Brazelton as Faye Daniels (1/23) *Adam Jared Smith as Deputy/Bailiff (1/23) *Grace Matias as Nurse (2/23) *Jeff Skier as Paramedic (3/23) *Cory Tucker as Paramedic (1/23) *Charli Lindqvist as Assistant (1/23) *David Grant Wright as Troy Hagen (2/23) *Micah May as ER Doctor (1/23) *Bill Miller as Dr. Mason (1/23) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Private Practice for a third season on April 23, 2009. *With 23 episodes, this is the longest season of Private Practice. Episodes DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Third Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010 by ABC Studios. On March 21, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 989 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 23 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes **"Perfect Families Are An Illusion" - The Way We Were (01:51 min) **"I'm Sorry I Was An Ass" - Pushing the Limits (00:59 min) **"Close To The Vest" - Slip Slidin' Away (01:00 min) **"Taking It To The Trails" - The Hard Part (01:37 min) **"My Crappy Life" - Another Second Chance (01:11 min) **"Have You Lost Your Mind?" - Best Laid Plans (00:30 min) **"You Okay?" - Best Laid Plans (01:21 min) **"I Trust You" - Shotgun (01:19 min) **"The Risk Is To Kayla" - Triangles (00:46 min) **"Thank You For Last Night" - Pulling the Plug (00:43 min) **"Little Sister Screws Up Again" - Eyes Wide Open (01:12 min) **"You Said We Could Talk" - Second Choices (01:24 min) **"Lucas... He's Got An Army" - War (01:03 min) *Kate's Top Eight: Kate Walsh shares her favorite moments from season three *Audio Commentaries Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AddisonMontgomeryS3.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-2.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-3.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-4.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-5.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-6.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-7.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-8.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-9.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-10.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-11.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS3-12.jpg PeteWilderS3.jpg PeteWilderS3-2.jpg PeteWilderS3-3.jpg PeteWilderS3-4.jpg PeteWilderS3-5.jpg PeteWilderS3-6.jpg PeteWilderS3-7.jpg PeteWilderS3-8.jpg PeteWilderS3-9.jpg NaomiBennettS3.jpg NaomiBennettS3-2.jpg NaomiBennettS3-3.jpg NaomiBennettS3-4.jpg NaomiBennettS3-5.jpg NaomiBennettS3-6.jpg NaomiBennettS3-7.jpg NaomiBennettS3-8.jpg NaomiBennettS3-9.jpg NaomiBennettS3-10.jpg NaomiBennettS3-11.jpg NaomiBennettS3-12.jpg CooperFreedmanS3.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-9.jpg CharlotteKingS3.jpg CharlotteKingS3-2.jpg CharlotteKingS3-3.jpg CharlotteKingS3-4.jpg CharlotteKingS3-5.jpg CharlotteKingS3-6.jpg CharlotteKingS3-7.jpg CharlotteKingS3-8.jpg CharlotteKingS3-9.jpg CharlotteKingS3-10.jpg CharlotteKingS3-11.jpg CharlotteKingS3-12.jpg DellParkerS3.jpg DellParkerS3-2.jpg DellParkerS3-3.jpg DellParkerS3-4.jpg DellParkerS3-5.jpg DellParkerS3-6.jpg DellParkerS3-7.jpg DellParkerS3-8.jpg DellParkerS3-9.jpg SamBennettS3.jpg SamBennettS3-2.jpg SamBennettS3-3.jpg SamBennettS3-4.jpg SamBennettS3-5.jpg SamBennettS3-6.jpg SamBennettS3-7.jpg SamBennettS3-8.jpg SamBennettS3-9.jpg SamBennettS3-10.jpg SamBennettS3-11.jpg VioletTurnerS3.jpg VioletTurnerS3-2.jpg VioletTurnerS3-3.jpg VioletTurnerS3-4.jpg VioletTurnerS3-5.jpg VioletTurnerS3-6.jpg VioletTurnerS3-7.jpg VioletTurnerS3-8.jpg VioletTurnerS3-9.jpg PP3-Cast.jpg PP3-Cast2.jpg Posters PPS3Poster.jpg PPS3Poster2.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice